


A sky full of stars

by cerisebio



Series: Amnesia and spinoffs [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Did I Mention Fluff, Dorks in Love, Epilogue, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously super fluffy watch for cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: A honeymoon on Okinawa island allows Victor and Yuuri to spend time alone. Yuuri makes a mysterious wish for Tanabata and seems hesitant to share it...This is Amnesia’s epilogue, but can be read as a stand-alone. You just need to know that Victor had an accident the previous year and had forgotten his relationship with Yuuri. After a certain number of events they’re married, Victor’s memories are still incomplete and hazy. Victor is coaching full time for the Russian team, Yuuri and Otabek; Yuuri is still competing and choreographies too





	A sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A sky full of stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026642) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio). 



> Fair warning: it’s super fluffy, they’re so in love it’s gross and can’t keep their hands (and not just the hands) to themselves. In short this is super self-indulgent and I hope you like sweets and have a good dentist.
> 
> The title totally comes from the Coldplay song. I wanted something about the universe or the stars and it was perfect.

An eternity had gone by since they last were alone, with nothing in front of them but the present time. These past months Yuuri had trained relentlessly, while choreographing for some of Victor’s athletes, and the wedding planning had taken all of their free time. The D day had felt like a dream, back in Hasetsu, with the cheerful presence of their loved ones.

Now that they were alone in their hotel room on Okinawa island, they were enjoying the idea of a whole week filled with only each other’s presence.

Victor had picked a cosy hotel suite, with a private outside onsen looking over the sea. They arrived late in the afternoon, had quickly unpack before taking turns for a shower.

When the his husband came out of the bathroom in a robe, Yuuri sprang in front of him, a broad flat box in his hands.

"It’s for you. For tonight."

Victor looked like a kid on Christmas morning: Yuuri loved the pure joy on his face.

They sat on the bed; Victor removed the top of the box, then set aside the paper, franctic. He took the cotton garment and unfolded it in front him. The yukata was in a gradient of turquoise and came with a cream-colored obi and a matching cloth bag.

"I had it tailor-made," Yuuri explained, "it’s too hard to find good quality ones in your size. I chose a fabric that matches your eyes."

"Yuuri, it’s so sweet! It’s beautiful, thank you!"

Victor carefully laid the yukata next to him -which showed how much he cared for his husband’s gift- before jumping on said husband to kiss him enthusiastically. The couple landed messily on the bed in a giggle.

"You do know that’s how Makkachin introduced himself to me?"

"Like master, like dog," Victor answered in between two kisses in his spouse’s neck. "He’s a little quieter now that he has a second, more peaceful master. Say, what if we stayed here after all?"

A hand wandered under Yuuri’s shirt. He gave it a little slap, chuckling.

"Mister Katsuki-Nikiforov, behave. I want to take you to the matsuri in your yukata and enjoy how you look under the fireworks."

He ran his fingers in the silver strands, admired his spouse with a soft smile.

"Besides, it’s Tanabata today."

"All right," Victor said as he sat up with a pout, "but only because it’s my favorite Japanese festival."

"Because of the legend?"

"Of course. I hope the Milky Way is clear so Orihime can meet her lover. However, you’re the one dressing me up."

He got up, spread his arms, waiting for his servant to get to work. Yuuri complied: he removed the robe, then offered the yukata sleeves so Victor could slip his arms in.

Against his husband’s back, Yuuri slid his arms around Victor to adjust the panels, the right one first, then the left.

"You know," he said while slipping the obi around Victor’s hips, "it’s not that hard to put on. And I’ve shown you how at least fifty times."

Victor turned his head to steal a kiss and smiled mischievously.

"But I like it better if you’re doing it."

Yuuri’s fingers brushed his companion’s pale skin on purpose. Victor shivered and his husband pressed himself closer, nibbling his nape.

Then he moved away. His spouse whimpered at the loss.

"Help me put mine on?"

"Nah," Victor pouted. "I’d rather watch you."

"Doesn’t seem very fair."

"I’m studying how to remove it. For later."

Shirtless, Yuuri sent him a teasing look, dropped his pants. Only wearing his underwear, he walked to the closet, very aware of the part of his anatomy the lagoon eyes where drawn to. He took out his own yukata: dark blue with white eastern dragons.

"The interesting thing with these traditional outfits," Yuuri pointed out while slipping it on, "is that you don’t have to remove them to..."

He walked to Victor, spread apart the bottom of the turquoise yukata, slid a hand on his husband’s thigh.

"... access strategic places."

He raised his eyebrows smugly to make his point. Victor’s breath suddenly quickened, he leaned in to kiss Yuuri.

But missed his lips as the other man stepped back.

"Tease," Victor grumbled. "Where’s my blushing Katsudon?"

"I had a very good coach," Yuuri replied with a playful expression.

 

***

 

"You know Vitya, the matsuri is a very classic date in Japan. It’s like a mandatory trope in romance mangas."

Holding hands, they strolled under the Milky Way toward the sanctuary where the festival was taking place.

"So it’s a Japanese cliché?" Victor asked, amused.

"Absolutely."

"Perfect. I love romantic clichés. What are the other common ones?"

"Let’s see... The love triangle."

"Yurk! No thanks."

Yuuri laughed softly and moved closer. They were now walking with their shoulders brushing.

"The popular high-school guy who falls in love with an outcast person. That sounds like us."

"What?"

"You were the most eligible bachelor, the best skater in the world, and I was... well, just me."

Victor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Darling, stop belittling yourself. Should I remind you who seduced the other first?"

"Uh? You, with your flowing elf hair on tv?"

"That’s cute, but that wasn’t love. Not yet."

Yuuri only hummed pensively, then resumed the conversation.

"By the way, the haircut after a heartbreak is another cliché."

"There you go, another one under my belt."

Yuuri stopped short, stared at his husband with wide eyes.

"Is that why you changed your hairstyle?"

"Of course. You know what a playboy I was before you."

The mischievous light in the blue eyes and the obvious lie -Victor did have a few relationships, but the press had widely exaggerated their number- showed that Victor was teasing Yuuri.

"I liked your long hair," he sighed.

"I just wanted a change."

"I cried for three days when you cut them, then decided you were even more handsome."

A loving expression appeared on Victor’s face. He leaned in to kiss his husband’s forehead.

"I can let them grow back if you want."

"I don’t care, I would love you even bald," he added with a smirk.

"Yuuri!"

The recurring joke on Victor’s bald spot triggered the usual fake outrage and laughter.

This 7th of July the weather was pleasantly hot and they walked slowly in their geta, their steps resounding on the ground. Little by little a cheerful and colorful crowd filled the streets, heading for the festival. There were all ages there, from boisterous kids who ran straight for the koi fish booth as they entered the sanctuary, to adults who paid their respects to the kami first. Yuuri led Victor behind them and they took a moment to pray, surrounded by the smell of the burning incense.

"The bamboos are this way!" Victor pointed when they were finished.

He loved writing a wish on a colorful tanzaku and tying it on a bamboo. The couple followed this tradition every year, even when they couldn’t spend Tanabata in Yuuri’s birth land.

As the Victor pondered on his wish -"I already wrote be happy with Yuuri forever last year" he mumbled-, Yuuri’s fingers shook a little while writing his.

He had known for months what he wished for. He tied the tanzaku on a bamboo and the blue paper danced in a gush of wind.

"Yuuuuri! What’s yours?"

Victor looked over his shoulder, barely caught a glimpse of a few kanji before a hand hid the text.

"Ah. Uh. I’ll tell you later."

Yuuri knew his husband disagreed from his frown, so when Victor opened his mouth he cut him short.

"Oh, they’re selling takoyaki over there. It’s been a while since I last ate any, let’s go."

"I know a diversion when I see one Yuuri."

But Victor let his spouse lead him to the booth and dropped the subject. For now.

 

 

They wandered hand in hand in the alleys, ate candy apples, enjoyed the traditional dances, bought masks and fans.

As the time of the firework grew closer, Yuuri pointed at stone stairs leading away from the sanctuary.

"I think we can find a quieter place to watch it."

Excited by the idea of exploring the other side of the moss-covered torii, Victor rushed to the first step.

And almost tripped over.

"Damn geta!"

Yuuri had grabbed his elbow, narrowly saving his companion’s honor.

"I warned you," he mocked, "but no, you wanted the whole Japanese outfit."

"Yeah, yeah," Victor grumbled, wounded in his pride. "I’m taking these off then."

Now bare feet, he jumped on the stairs. He challenged his husband with a look, daring him to do the same.

Yuri never turned down a challenge.

The stone was cool under his feet, a little rough but not unpleasant. At the top of the stairs paving stones ran through a lush vegetation, its scent mingling with the smell of the nearby sea. The moonlight barely went through the leaves but both men easily reached the top of the hill.

There, they found a bench facing a gap between the trees: it had a view on the starry sky above the sanctuary and the ocean on the horizon.

"This is perfect!"

Excited, Victor led Yuuri to the bench, wrapped an arm around his waist to get closer.

The sounds of the music and crowd reached them, but stifled, as if from another world. The chirp of the insects resounded much more in their ears.

"Lucky to have found this place," Victor noted.

"Not exactly. I came here as a child with my parents," Yuuri explained as the blue gaze stared at him with surprise.

"Oh. Anyway, it’s very romantic."

They stared at each other and the mood suddenly made a 180. Victor’s smiling eyes turned hungry; lust sent a shudder along Yuuri’s spine. Without a second thought they reached for each other and their lips met.

After last year’s awful time, Yuuri never had enough of his lover. He always needed to touch Victor, make sure he was here, that he wasn’t going to fade away from his life and leave him empty and cold. The feeling seemed to be mutual, Victor answered gladly to each caress, gave himself completely.

Yuuri’s fingers dove into silver strands. He would never grow tired of this hair, would never forget how, years ago, he fell at first sight when he saw Victor’s ponytail fly like a comet tails. It seemed like it happened in another life.

Victor moaned against his tongue. He slipped an hand under Yuuri’s yukata, between his thighs.

"You were right Yuuri, this outfit is really handy."

"Vi... Vitya", Yuuri protested unconvincingly.

Victor’s voice turned deeper, seductive, as he leaned to his lover’s ear.

"There’s no one around, it’s dark. And isn’t it exciting? Where’s your sense of adventure Yuuri?"

The dare erased all reluctance: Yuuri could never turn away from a challenge. And his spouse knew this perfectly.

"You will lose this game Vitya."

"I hope so."

Victor’s thumb brushed the tip of Yuuri’s cock through his underwear and Yuuri gasped, first from surprise, then from pleasure. The place was inappropriate, someone could walk in on them at any time, but the danger only increased his lust.  
Victor’s second hand explored under the yukata, reaching to caress a nipple. When his husband’s tongue devoured his throat, Yuuri sent all rational thought to hell.

He spread apart the turquoise yukata, leaned to Victor’s chest and used his tongue and teeth to devour it. His lover moaned again and Yuuri felt his heartbeat quicken under his lips.

Even after several years he still didn’t understand why or how the most beautiful man in the world had chosen him. Victor losing his mind to Yuuri’s touch and kisses never ceased to amaze him. It made him feel invincible.

Yuuri’s mouth followed the lines of his husband’s chest, teased the top of his stomach, but the tied obi prevented him from going further.

He then kneeled next to the bench, spread Victor’s knees and the fabric, then removed his husband’s underwear.

The freed cock stood in front of Yuuri. He grabbed it and peppered kisses along the shaft.

Victor’s breathing quickened even more. Stopped a moment when Yuuri took his erection in his mouth. Unconsciously, he grasped the brown hair, hard enough to convey his pleasure, with the right amount of pain to arouse his lover.

Yuuri’s mouth moved away to lick all of his spouse’s length. Then he wrapped his lips around it again and pushed it to the back of this throat.

"Ha!" Victor gasped.

Yuuri moved away again with a sucking noise. He laid Victor down on the bench and placed his lover’s legs over his own shoulders. He licked his index and reached to Victor’s rim. For a few moments, Yuuri circled around, reluctant to go further despite his lust, afraid to hurt his partner.

"Yu... Yuuri," Victor panted, "in the bag."

Surprised, Yuuri stopped in spite of his husband’s whine of protest.

"What about the bag?"

"Lube. Condoms. Yuuuuuuri, hurry!"

Dumbstruck, Yuuri stared then grabbed the fabric bag on the ground. He fumbled inside for a moment until he found lube samples and condoms. They didn’t use the laters all the time anymore but outdoors it seemed to be better.

Yuuri chuckled, thinking how Victor had planned all of it.

"What?"

"You’re too much sometimes Vitya," Yuuri explained, amused.

His husband’s heart-shaped smiled appeared, he looked like a kid.

"Always prepared, you never know. Remember that time when... Ah!"

While he was speaking Yuuri had opened the lube and his wet finger went slowly into his lover’s rim.

"Unbelievable how the memories that come back to you are so specifically below the waist," Yuuri teased.

Victor was almost purring, too happy to give himself to his husband’s caresses to talk. He only raised his hips to ask Yuuri to keep going.

The later didn’t need to be asked twice. When he decided Victor could be entered painlessly, he stood up.

"Come in my lap my love."

Victor complied. He let Yuuri sit on the bench and put on a condom, then set his knees on each side of his hips. Facing his spouse, Victor raised to take Yuuri’s cock little by little.

Eyes closed, he slowly moved above Yuuri, not even flinching as the first firework went off behind him.

The explosions were deafening, isolating them a little more from the outside world. The starry sky took all the different colors in turn.

Yuuri couldn’t look away from Victor’s face and hair. All shades made him look good, highlighting the line of his nose, the curve of his collarbone, his throat calling for kisses, the angle of his jaw. The light got caught in his shining hair.

"I knew you’d look beautiful under the fireworks," Yuuri whispered between two explosions.

He kissed him, not giving his lover time to think about his words. Victor hadn’t heard them anyway, too lost in pleasure.

 

***

 

 

Victor didn’t know how they made it back to the hotel afterwards. They dressed up awkwardly, high on pleasure hormones, then made it back silently, holding hands. In the hotel hallway, Victor realized he was still holding his geta and had stayed barefoot all the way back.

As soon as the door of their room closed behind them, Victor dropped the geta to seize his spouse’s waist and turn him around. Their faces reached to each other, their lips met.

The feverish kisses they shared under the fireworks now gave way to soft, intimate ones. Their tongues intertwined, languid, and Yuuri immersed his hand into his husband’s hair.

Victor purred happily when his lover’s fingers brushed his nape slowly, moved to his neck, then the dip above his collarbone. Yuuri’s lips then replaced the fingers, dusting what skin he could reach with kisses. Victor’s heart was overwhelmed with adoration for this wonderful man.

With a content sigh he untied Yuuri’s obi, pushed back the yukata to indulge in touching his naked skin.

"I see that you studied carefully how to remove it," Yuuri joked.

"Luckily, it’s much faster than putting it on."

"So eager Vitya. It wasn’t enough back on the bench?"

As an answer, Victor set his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks, looked straight into his eyes, getting lost in their warm shades.

"I’ll never get enough of you my sun."

The cheeks turned pink under Victor’s hand and he leaned over to kiss Yuuri softly. He wanted to convey all his feelings in this kiss, his love and gratitude for having found his soulmate twice despite the hardships they went through.

He had other relationships before Yuuri, but had never found a real partner. Whether it was about sex, intellect or skating, Yuuri and him were equals, completed each other and embraced each other’s qualities and flaws.

Before Yuuri, no one had known, and much less embraced, the real Victor.

Victor barely moved back when he broke the kiss. His throat tight, his ice blue eyes met the fire of Yuuri’s stare. Yuuri smiled, laid his hand over his husband’s still on his cheek.

"Vitenka," he whispered.

The intimacy of the pet name never failed to make Victor’s heart race. He kissed his spouse again, then peppered his face with kisses.

His lips moved to Yuuri’s neck, followed its graceful line, moved down his body. Victor kneeled to worship his love as he deserved.

As he removed his husband’s underwear, he laid open-mouthed kisses on Yuuri’s thighs, his tongue tracing the muscles. A soft hand slipped into Victor’s hair and he raised his face.

Never looking away from Yuuri’s eyes, Victor took the cock standing in front of him and licked its shaft. The fingers in his hair clenched and Yuuri’s breath stopped a moment. Satisfied with the result, Victor did it again, once, twice, as much as it took to hear his lover’s moans.

He then took the tip of the cock between his lips. His tongue teased the slit, followed the curves of the head. Yuuri’s hand was grasping the silver strands.

"Victor. Vitya, Vitenka. Ah!"

Victor had just taken the whole length into his mouth. The thigh under his fingers was trembling as Yuuri tried to keep his hips still, tempted as he was to sink into the depth of his husband’s throat.

Victor released the cock with a lewd sucking noise.

"Don’t hold back my love."

Yuuri half-opened his eyes. His gaze was misty, his face red and his breathing uneven. He nodded to show he understood what Victor just offered.

Once again, Victor took the cock in his mouth. Yuuri then grabbed the back of his head and plunged into his throat. He moaned, breathless, watching his spouse.

Whose look meant they could keep going.

Yuuri then stopped holding back, fucked again and again into his lover’s mouth. Victor relaxed his muscles, grabbed Yuuri’s butt and caressed it.

Victor’s sucking noises and Yuuri’s aroused groans were the only sounds in the otherwise silent room.

The hand in the silver hair clenched and Yuuri stilled. He moved back, shivering.

"I want to come while you’re inside me," he explained when Victor looked at him questioningly.

"Anything you want, my love," Victor answered, his voice hoarse. 

He stood up, removed completely his spouse’s yukata, let Yuuri undress him too. Hugging tight, they stumbled to the bed while kissing, fell together in a giggle. Yuuri’s lips however silenced Victor: they were now eager, demanding, while his hands seemed to be everywhere on his lover’s body.

Not moving away from Yuuri, Victor reached blindly for the bedside table, searching for the lube with his hand. He fumbled with the bottle before managing to pour a generous dose on his hand, while his husband distracted him with his touch.

"Cold," Yuuri gasped when Victor slipped his fingers between his thighs.

"Sorry," he mumbled, out of breath, "I want to get closer to you. Quickly."

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, nuzzled his face into his lover’s neck. For the next minutes there were only Yuuri’s moaning as Victor was preparing his body to let him in and their mingled gasping breaths.

At last Victor entered his husband, slowly. In his arms, Yuuri was trembling, clinging to his husband’s shoulders as if his life depended on it. He wrapped his legs around Victor’s hips.

The slightest millimeter between them was unbearable and nothing seemed to satisfy their need to get closer, to melt into one soul.

A few weeks earlier, they had signed their names on a paper, a legal bond between them. With their loved ones, they had declared their love.

This night, in the privacy of their hotel room, they reaffirmed their commitment, for the present time and the years to come. Through each touch, each kiss, the slow motion of their hips, they were promising to cherish each other forever, to be there through storms and sunshine.

A tear ran down Yuuri’s temple; Victor wiped it away softly, left his hand on Yuuri’s cheek.

"Yurasha?" he whispered, afraid of breaking the magic of the moment.

Yuuri turned his head to kiss his husband’s palm and smiled fondly.

"You make me so happy Vitenka."

At these words, Victor stilled. Frowning, he stared at his husband.

"I’ve hurt you so much though, I still feel so guilty."

He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"It’s in the past," Yuuri answered. "I know we’ll face other hardships, but all that matters is that we’re together."

 

***

 

 

Satisfied for a while by their lovemaking, the naked couple was resting on the bed. A soft breeze blew through the half-opened window, carrying the sound of the nocturnal insects.

Now that he was recovering from the afterglow, Yuuri’s brain returned to what had been worrying him for a while. When he wrote his wish, he had decided to talk about it to his spouse, despite his anxiety.

The question was anything but trivial.

He breathed in to gather his courage and took the plunge.

"Vitya?"

"Hum?"

Yuuri moved his legs, putting some imperceptible distance between them, and his fingers stopped their wandering on his husband’s chest.

"We never decided what would happen when I’ve won the five gold medals I promised you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one and we got married. So five and..."

Victor sat up to look at Yuuri, frowning.

"You do know I’d have married you anyway, but you were so stubborn."

Yuuri averted his eyes and seemed to be gazing at the bedside lamp.

"It’s an additional motivation for me. So I was thinking, five gold medals and we... we adopt?"

Silence.

A car passed outside. The insects suddenly seemed deafening.

"Adopt?" Victor finally asked, not sure he was following his husband’s tortuous train of thought. "You mean another dog?"

" _Oh my God_ ," Yuuri thought, " _I never should have said that. He actually doesn’t want to. After all he never brought up the topic. I’m going to scare him away. He’s going to file for divorce. And..._ "

"Yurasha? I don’t know what’s going on in your mind, but you look like you’re having a panic attack."

Victor moved to face him, placed his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks and stared straight into his eyes.

"Talk to me my love."

Yuuri could have felt trapped like that. However the one in front of him was his husband, his soulmate, the person he trusted the most in the world, and the gesture actually helped him feel grounded. And find his word to explain.

"When I retire from competing, that I have more time, I’d like to start a family with you."

Victor’s brain took a few moments to process the words. Gaping, eyes wide, he let his hands fall in front of him.

Yuuri panicked at the reaction and tried to make up for it.

"But if you don’t want to it’s no big deal! I mean, our couple is enough to make me happy. I just... well, if you could give it a thought. You’d be an awesome dad. But you don’t have to of course!" he added in one breath, moving his hands frantically.

"Are you kidding?!"

A huge heart-shaped smile suddenly brightened Victor’s face and he hugged Yuuri so tightly that he could barely breathe.

"I’d love to have several kids with you!"

"Several?"

"We could take them skating on the river in the winter. Do you think one of them would want to compete? We’d have to be careful to let them choose what they like though! Oh! I know!"

He pushed Yuuri, holding him by the shoulders, so he could look at his face. His blue eyes were sparkling with joy.

"We’ll take them on vacation to Hasetsu. They’ll eat their grandma’s katsudon and catch koi fish at a matsuri! I’ll teach them Russian and you, Japanese. Yurio will cook them pirojki and we’ll bring them to Thailand at Phichit’s and Chris’ on holidays. You’ll be a fantastic father too. And... Yuuri?"

Yuuri’s cheeks were wet with tears. He suddenly just grasped an astrophysical concept he had never understood before.

"You know Vitya, the scientists think that the universe is infinite but constantly expanding. I’ve always wondered how it can grow if it doesn’t have any limit?

Lost, Victor gave him a puzzled look, trying to glimpse at the connection between this and the previous conversation.

"Yes?"

"I finally understand. It’s exactly like my love for you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I one day have the time and energy for a prequel to Amnesia this is kind of a prologue


End file.
